


of new additions

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8225683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The noise sounds again. Kara’s foot jumps underneath the covers.“Nevermind, tell me.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I take prompts. Let's talk about superlane. theragingthespian.tumblr.com

There's the noise again.

A small scratching sound, just quiet enough to go unnoticed but loud enough while she's desperately trying to go to sleep.

(She had just wanted to finally get some sleep. Even Kara had been asleep by the time she came home, hadn't even moved when she slid into bed.

Well, that's not entirely true.

Kara had slung one arm out to the side as soon as the mattress dipped beneath her weight, pulling her close once she was underneath the blankets.)

She presses her fingers into Kara's side, does it firmer when Kara brushes her hand away.

"Kara," she hisses, clamps her hand over Kara's mouth when blue eyes snap open, "what's that noise?"

Kara shifts, listens for a moment. Her eyes growing wide in an instant. Lucy drops her head onto Kara's shoulder, because the last time Kara gave that look was when the air went out and Kara forgot to get it fixed because she hadn't noticed.

"Okay, listen. Don't be mad, but I forgot and-"

"You know what? Tell me in the morning."

Kara nods, drops her head back on the pillow. Lucy sighs, snuggles back up against Kara's neck.

The noise sounds again. Kara's foot jumps underneath the covers.

"Nevermind, tell me."

“ _So_ you know how part of the animal shelter burned down the other day?” She nods, and Kara continues on, “They had a big adoption event, so-well Cat thought- okay, it'll be pretty funny after you know because it's ironic that Cat- Cat- it's funny because . .” Kara clears her throat after seeing her less than amused face, looks up to the ceiling, “Cat thought it would help if Supergirl showed up. Generate some-some publicity or whatever.”

Kara is rambling, rolling her wrists as she gestures everywhere with her hands but steadily avoids her eyes. Lucy pushes up, glances over her shoulder at Kara. “How does any of this cause a noise outside our room?”

“They had one cat left, all because she's not a kitten Luce. And,” Kara reaches up, fingers pressing into her face when they don't meet glasses, “and Lucy she was- _is_ just so, so _cute_. I said that I knew the perfect candidate for her, and it's me. Us. You.”

“What?”

“We um we have a cat.”

Lucy covers her face with her hands. “You didn't.”

(Now that she thinks about it, she should've realized.

There were bowls on the floor in the kitchen. A bag of cat food on the table that she had written off because Kara likes to feed to strays outside anyway.)

“I'm sorry, are you,” Kara's fingers twist up in the covers, “Are you mad?”

“No. I'm not. I just,” she lays her hand on Kara's, feels it tensing up before Kara relaxes, “this is kind of the thing we should talk about first?”

Kara nods, once, twice, “I know. I promise next time, I will. It was just really short notice, and I couldn't- I couldn't just leave her there without anyone.”

Lucy rubs her thumb over Kara's knuckles, “Are we even allowed pets?”

“Um.”

“Kara, we can't get thrown out because of a cat.”

Kara waves her hand, “No, no, she was totally-well okay, at first she was all _ehh_ -but after she met Streaky, she's totally all for it.”

Lucy breathes slowly, wonders if she shouldn't but decides she can't let that pass. “ _Streaky?_ ”

Kara beams, blue eyes bright even in the darkness. “That's-oh you shut the door, that's why she's scratching at it. Okay, you sit here, I'm gonna-I'm gonna get her.”

Kara's feet barely skim the floor as she jumps upright, flicking on the light switch before opening up the door.

Kara's movements slow to an unnatural pace that she's never seen before. Bending down slowly to rub the barest tip of her finger against the cat’s head as it pads into the room, hands spread wide and loose. Kara's mouth set in a determined line, forehead scrunched up.

Lucy rubs at her collarbone, sees that spark of fear in Kara's eyes when she's worried about her powers. There’s an ache in her chest at the sight of it, propelling her movements as she pulls back the covers to get out of bed. Crouching down beside Kara, she lays her hand gently over Kara’s, slipping her fingers through the spaces of her hand to encourage Kara to actually pet the cat.

“It’s okay,” she whispers, tilting her head until she can rest against Kara’s shoulder, studying the cat in front of them. She’s friendly, butting her head against their hands every time they get close.

“There was always a cat outside the house, but he only liked Jeremiah. He would run off if I ever got close,” Kara shrugs, but it doesn’t portray the nonchalance Lucy thinks she’s attempting, “and sometimes it seemed for the better, that I- that I couldn’t.”

“She’s sweet,” Lucy says, releasing Kara’s hand to scratch up under Streaky’s chin, notices the white splotches against orange fur, “and aptly named.”

Kara’s lips press firmly against her temple, lingering there for a moment before she pulls away. “So can we keep her?”

Lucy bites down her initial reaction of _yes_ and _of course_ and _anything_ , because she-she is not that soft. Says instead, “One week. If anything happens-”

“-It won’t.”

Lucy sighs fondly, “Don’t let her on the bed.”

Kara grins.

* * *

 

Lucy breaks her own rule.

To be fair, it’s late, and she’s _tired_.

(She says that more often than not, and all she can think is her father laughing at the DEO, saying they weren’t anything special.

She does more in the DEO than she ever has.)

And Streaky’s swiping past the bed, going down one way, turning around and doing it again, tail flicking Lucy in the face with every pass. Meows up at her when she glances down.

Lucy looks around, waiting for that whoosh of air that always accompanies Kara’s entrances. “Okay,” she says slowly, “I won’t tell if you won’t, deal?” Streaky blinks, and Lucy wonders when she started talking to a cat, pats the bed beside her when she decides she doesn’t want that answer.

Streaky pops right up on top of her, curls up on her chest.

(It’s almost too natural. As if she’s not the only one letting Streaky on the bed. But Kara, she wouldn’t.

She _would_ , and Lucy can’t even fault her for it.)

It hasn’t even been three full days, and she knows they’re not letting go of this cat.

“You know, I never had any pets before,” Lucy laughs as Streaky purrs, a thunderous noise coming from such a small cat that instills her with giddiness.

(She thinks maybe it wouldn’t have been so bad, Lois leaving, and her father being, well her father, if she would’ve had a pet.

Streaky already runs to the door as soon as she steps in, practically throws herself at her feet for a rub.

She could’ve used that growing up.)

* * *

 

“Lucy let Kara get a cat.”

Lucy stops, looks up, “That’s- that’s not exactly what happened.”

Vasquez snorts into her drink. “Wait, the same Lucy Lane who said, quote ‘pets are too much work and get everything dirty’? That Lucy Lane?”

“I was referring to dogs,” Lucy snaps, grabbing her lunch to go somewhere else, preferably without the idiots she considers her friends.

“No, no,” Alex holds her hand to her mouth, thinks, “I’m pretty sure you said cats get hair all over clothes. That is what she said, right?”

Susan nods, looks sideways towards her. “How the mighty have fallen.”

They’re laughing, and even J’onn in the corner is cracking a smile.

Lucy leaves.

(Not before knocking Alex’s drink in her lap, stealing Susan’s cookie and munching on it angrily as she walks back to her office.

Kara calls, her phone lighting up with a photo of Kara and Streaky cuddled up together, and she can only sigh, because they’re right.)

* * *

”For this momentous occasion, I have,” Kara holds the bag close to her chest, shakes her shoulders while raising her eyebrows dramatically, “potstickers.”

Lucy clicks her tongue, “ _Wow_.”

“Please save your applause for the end,” Kara stares pointedly at her before putting her arm out in front of her, “ice cream. But wait! There’s more!” Kara shakes a little bag, “cat treats!”

Streaky launches out of her lap, bounds towards Kara. Lucy crosses her arms, “That’s cheating.”

Kara’s cooing at Streaky as she feeds her, “You’re just mad because you didn’t think of it.”

“A little,” she admits.

Kara gives her a little smile, and oh, she’s smiling like an idiot, but she can’t help it, because everything feels warm and cozy and _home_.

“Oh wait,” Kara fishes around in her pockets for a second, pulling out a collar, “for making it through a week of probation by a Lane, you’re officially a member of our family.” Streaky almost struts after Kara slips on the collar, leaping back into her lap and nudging her hand.

Lucy lightly grips the tags, sees the famous coat of arms and looks up to Kara.

Kara sits down beside her, hums. “Winn made it. If everyone else wears it, a member of our family definitely deserves to.”

(Sometimes she wonders if it bothers Kara, everyone donning the House of El. Like it’s just memorabilia, like it’s not someone’s past they print on shirt after shirt.

Kara had shrugged, said it was like having a big family.

She doesn’t think she was being entirely truthful as she sees Kara flinch again and again after people walk by wearing it.)

Lucy freezes, brain catching up to what Kara said. “ _Our_ family?”

Kara doesn’t notice her reaction, stroking Streaky’s fur. “Yeah.”

(Lucy clenches her hands together, forces out a heavy breath, because she never thought- never expected that-

She had not considered herself a part of any family for years.

To be taken in by Kara and James and Winn and Alex and J’onn and, oh, the list is so long now, she grabs her chest, tries to steady her heart.)

Tears well up in her eyes, and she bites down on the inside of her cheek, tries to blink them away before Kara-

“Lucy? Did I- what’s wrong?”

“Nothing. I’m just happy.”

“I,” Kara’s shoulders drop. “Oh,” she says, looks between them as if it clicks before leaning close to her.

“I knew you wanted a cat.”

(And if she tugs Kara closer to kiss her, it’s only to wipe that dumb smile off her face.)

  



End file.
